


Apocalypse Series Timeline

by SLynn



Series: Apocalypse [7]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Series, Gen, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of major events during the 'Apocalypse' series that includes when fics start and end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Series Timeline

** Apocalypse Series Timeline **

****

**_October 2006_ **

  * Original group converges on New York.
  * Peter Petrelli begins to have prophetic dreams.
  * Angela Petrelli killed by Gabriel Gray.
  * Radiation poisoning begins to spread across plain states.



****

**_November 2006_ **

_One Year Lost Starts_

_Jenny Starts_

  * Audrey Hanson returns to D.C.
  * Mohinder Suresh goes to D.C.
  * Nathan and Heidi Petrelli go to D.C.
  * Peter Petrelli captured by Primatech
  * Gabriel Gray captured by Primatech
  * Matt Parkman and Claire Bennet assumed dead.
  * Janice Parkman killed in aftermath.
  * Simon and Monty Petrelli killed in aftermath.
  * Ben Doe flees New York and heads north.
  * Noah, Sandra and Lyle Bennet killed by Primatech on Daniel Linderman’s command.



 

**_December 2006_ **

  * D.L. Hawkins, Niki Sanders, Micah Sanders leave New York for Richmond.
  * Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi leave New York for Richmond.
  * Isaac Mendez and Simone Deveaux leave New York for Richmond.
  * Mohinder Suresh tries to contact Nathan and Heidi Petrelli in D.C. without success.
  * Bethany Horowitz flees Oregon for Canada.
  * Earthquakes destabilize west coast.
  * Hover dam bursts killing thousands.
  * The Republic of Texas officially forms and martial law is declared.



 

**_January 2007_ **

  * Holly Crammer killed inside her home by unknown men. 
  * Taylor Crammer dies of natural causes.
  * Henry Jacobs flees Boston and heads north.
  * Audrey Hanson and Mohinder Suresh meet in D.C.
  * The United Order officially formed and martial law is declared.
  * Florida and southern states experience heavy storms and flooding.
  * Harsh winter storms sweep across northern states and into Canada.
  * Refugees from California begin fleeing north and east.



 

**_March 2007_ **

  * Commonwealth of Canada officially formed.



 

**_April 2007_ **

  * Registration begins inside the Order.
  * All ‘powered’ people found are imprisoned for the safety of the Order and the general populace.
  * Nathan Petrelli placed on the Board of Directors in charge of controlling ‘powered’ population, also known as ‘abnormalities’.
  * Floods sweep through north east.
  * Lauren Crammer dies in floods.
  * Ainsley Crammer kills unknown man.  First conscious use of powers.



 

**_May 2007_ **

  * Nathan Petrelli sends team to New York and discovers letter in previous residence.



****

**_June 2007_ **

  * Matt Parkman and Claire Bennet leave New York.



 

**_July 2007_ **

  * Daniel Linderman meets with Nathan Petrelli for the first time.  Told about real heritage.  Lied to about Peter Petrelli’s death.
  * Official search begins for Claire Bennet.
  * Matt Parkman put on watch list of potential dangerous ‘powered’ population.



 

**_August 2007_ **

  * Matt Parkman discovers wanted posters of Claire Bennet and abandons plan to contact Audrey Hanson.
  * Mohinder Suresh officially put under investigation by the Order.



  
**_October 2007_ **

_One Year Lost Ends_

  * Matt Parkman and Claire Bennet rejoin group in Richmond.



 

**_November 2007_ **

  * Audrey Hanson officially put under surveillance by the Order.



 

**_January 2008_ **

  * Jenny Yi hired to work for the Order by Audrey Hanson.  First conscious use of powers.
  * Peter Petrelli released from Primatech with memory wiped clean.
  * Gabriel Gray released from Primatech with memory wiped clean.
  * Matt Parkman leads list of ‘Enemy of the Order’.
  * Hiro Nakamura is placed on ‘Enemy of the Order’ list.
  * D.L. Hawkins and Niki Sanders placed on ‘Enemy of the Order’ list.
  * Claire Bennet is still listed as missing.



 

**_August 2008_ **

  * Mohinder Suresh meets with D.L. Hawkins and Matt Parkman for the first time since New York.
  * Albert Doe meets Peter Petrelli in New York.
  * Peter Petrelli has no recollection of his former self and is rechristened Jonah Doe.
  * Henry Jacobs arrives in New York and beginning of colony is formed.



 

**_September 2008_ **

  * Audrey Hanson meets with Matt Parkman for the first time since New York.
  * Simone Deveaux makes a deal with Nathan Petrelli.
  * Maggie Jensen arrives in New York and joins beginning of colony at the request of Daniel Linderman.
  * Beatrice Doe arrives in New York and joins beginning of colony.



****

**_November 2008_ **

  * Identification cards required inside the Untied Order of States for all needs.
  * ‘Powered’ people or ‘abnormalities’ are not allowed identification cards without special permission from the Order.
  * Isaac Mendez killed during raid by the Order on Nathan Petrelli’s command.
  * Simone Deveaux captured by the Order.
  * Marissa Doe arrives in New York and joins beginning of colony.



 

**_January 2009_ **

  * Beatrice Doe is first contacted by Daniel Linderman to form alliance with Primatech.
  * Albert Doe is brought in on arrangement with Primatech.
  * Jonah Doe joins the colony inside New York.
  * Samuel Doe joins the colony inside New York.



 

**_March 2009_ **

  * Henry Jacobs leads first major group into the colony in New York.



 

**_April 2009_ **

  * Jenny Yi first hears of a colony for people in Trenton with powers from Henry Jacobs.
  * Jenny Yi first meets Anthony Banks and learns of his intentions to go to Florida.



****

**_June 2009_ **

  * A man known as Famine begins destroying towns inside the Commonwealth.
  * First official council of the colony is formed by Beatrice Doe, Albert Doe and Samuel Doe.
  * Jon Franco is contacted by Henry Jacobs and is set to spying on the Order of States for the colony.



****

**_July 2009_ **

_Jenny Ends_

  * Jenny Yi returns to the Order.
  * Simone Deveaux dies of natural causes in custody of the Order.
  * Ben Doe adopts Rebecca Doe from inside the Commonwealth.



****

**_October 2009_ **

  * Jenny Yi kills colony operative inside the Order accidentally.
  * Jenny Yi tells Nathan Petrelli of supposed colony in Trenton.
  * Location in Trenton is checked by the Order and nothing found.
  * False information of colony is fed to Audrey Hanson in hopes of outing fugitives.
  * Samuel Doe is killed by Maggie Jensen by command of Daniel Linderman.
  * Daniel Doe replaces Samuel Doe on the council of the colony.
  * Permanent marks required of all citizens within the Republic of Texas.



****

**_December 2009_ **

_Apocalypse Starts_

  * Famine killed by Robert McKellar.
  * Robert McKellar officially takes over Commonwealth of Canada.
  * The Commonwealth declares all ‘powered’ people as non-citizens without rights.



  
**_January 2010_ **

_Apocalypse Ends_

  * Jenny Yi officially takes over the United Order of States.
  * Peter Petrelli’s memory restored.
  * Heidi Petrelli killed by Jenny Yi.
  * Beatrice Doe and Albert Doe are captured by Maggie Jensen for shipment to Primatech.
  * Colony begins to relocate from New York to Boston.
  * A new council is formed in the colony led by Henry Jacobs, Peter Petrelli and Marissa Doe.
  * Matt Parkman and Audrey Hanson leave the colony for the Republic at Henry Jacobs’s request.



 

**_March 2010_ **

  * Audrey Hanson and Matt Parkman arrive in the Republic and are permanently marked as citizens.
  * Hiro Nakamura meets Ainsley Crammer inside Boston.  She is now going by the name Lauren Taylor.



 

**_April 2010_ **

  * New lists are issued from the United Order.
  * Matt Parkman, Nathan Petrelli and Claire Bennet lead the new ‘Enemy of the Order’ list.



 

**_May 2010_ **

  * Beatrice Doe and Albert Doe are killed by Primatech on Daniel Linderman’s command.
  * Matt Parkman and Audrey Hanson taken into custody by Primatech for testing.



 

**_June 2010_ **

  * Jenny Yi agrees to testing by Primatech.
  * Primatech first notes the abnormality of Jenny Yi’s powers and that she had no genetic predisposition to evolve.
  * Stephanie Franco sent to Primatech for holding by Jenny Yi.
  * Jon Franco is blackmailed by Jenny Yi to spy on the colony in Boston.
  * Daniel Linderman and Alfred Hahn begin devising way to end experimentation permanently using Stephanie Franco’s power.
  * The colony completes it’s relocation from New York to Boston.



 

**_September 2010_ **

  * Bethany Horowitz is forced to join Commonwealth.



****

**_October 2010_ **

  * Jon Franco rejoins the colony in Boston under the pretense that the Order is searching out ‘powered’ individuals.
  * Jenny Yi has Anthony Banks tracked down and returned to the Order from Florida and begins planning.



 

**_November 2010_ **

  * Lauren Taylor joins colony in Boston.



**_December 2010_ **

  * Niki Sanders begins organizing and setting up teams outside the colony for security reasons.



**_February 2011_ **

  * Bethany Horowitz escapes Commonwealth influence and heads south into former United States.
  * Mohinder Suresh and Claire Bennet begin school for children within the colony.



**_April 2011_ **

  * Matt Parkman’s memory modified by Primatech.
  * Matt Parkman infected with virus by Stephanie Franco on Daniel Linderman’s command and an inhibitor is installed to cut off his power.
  * Audrey Hanson’s memory modified by Primatech.
  * Gabriel Gray’s memory restored spontaneously.



**_May 2011_ **

_Resurrection Starts/Ends_

  * Claire Bennet cures Matt Parkman of infection confirming Primatech’s hypothesis about her overall powers.
  * D.L. Hawkins and Mohinder Suresh successfully remove inhibitor from Matt Parkman.
  * Audrey Hanson killed by Jon Franco.
  * Ando Masahashi killed by Gabriel Gray.
  * Niki Sanders killed by the Order on Jenny Yi’s command.
  * Henry Jacobs killed by Maggie Jenson.
  * Maggie Jenson killed by Jenny Yi.
  * Charles Sullivan killed by the Order on Jenny Yi’s command.
  * Colony destroyed by the Order on Jenny Yi’s command.
  * Peter Petrelli and Gabriel Gray recaptured by Primatech.
  * Matt Parkman, Nathan Petrelli, Claire Bennet and Mohinder Suresh captured by the Order.



**_June 2011_ **

  * Hiro Nakamura, D.L. Hawkins, Lauren Taylor and Micah Sander go to Republic to begin stake-out of Primatech.
  * Peter Petrelli begins testing at Primatech without success.
  * Gabriel Gray is put under heavy sedation at Primatech without undergoing any further tests.



****

**_September 2011_ **

  * Peter Petrelli begins testing at Primatech for a second time without success.



****

**_October 2011_ **

  * Jon Franco killed by Matt Parkman.



****

**_November 2011_ **

_Revelations Starts_

  * Lauren Taylor is voluntarily captured by Primatech and undergoes testing under the alias Lori Thompsen and an inhibitor is installed to block her power.
  * Primatech first notes the abnormality of Lauren Taylor’s powers and that she had no genetic predisposition to evolve and through fingerprint records discover her real name is Ainsley Crammer.



****

**_December 2011_ **

  * D.L. Hawkins successfully removes the inhibitor from Lauren Taylor.
  * Stephanie Franco killed by Gabriel Gray.
  * Gabriel Gray killed by Hiro Nakamura.
  * Daniel Linderman killed by Peter Petrelli.
  * Alfred Hahn killed by Peter Petrelli.
  * Anthony Banks suicide.
  * Jenny Yi killed by Matt Parkman.
  * The Republic of Texas officially disbanded.



**_January 2012_ **

_Seasons Starts_

 

**_March 2012_ **

  * Refugees from the former Republic of Texas begin moving east.
  * Bethany Horowitz meets Tom Eastman, Alison Danvers and Cal Johansen for the first time in former-Vermont.



 

**_April 2012_ **

  * Bethany Horowitz, Tom Eastman, Alison Danvers and Cal Johansen meet Hiro Nakamura and all join group in Maine.
  * Tom Eastman killed by Lauren Taylor.
  * Alison Danvers and Cal Johansen are forced to leave group in Maine.



**_August 2012_ **

  * Ben and Rebecca Doe joins group in Maine.



 

**_September 2012_ **

  * Major James Fuller officially takes over the United Order of States



 

**_October 2012_ **

  * First assault on group led by Alison Danvers and Cal Johansen in Maine repelled.
  * Cal Johansen and two unknown men are killed in the attempt by Peter Petrelli.



 

**_November 2012_ **

  * New colony moves from the Order into Boston intent on rebuilding city.



**_December 2012_ **

_Seasons Ends_

**_January 2013_ **

  * The United Order is completely restructured but still in disarray.
  * The term ‘abnormal’ is no longer used for ‘powered’ people but registration and identification cards are still required.
  * ‘Powered’ people are requested to submit to testing, but it is not enforced.



**_May 2013_ **

  * Noah Bennet-Petrelli born in Maine.



**_January 2015_ **

  * New wanted lists are issued from the United Order.
  * Nathan Petrelli leads the new ‘Enemy of the Order’ list.



**_July 2015_ **

_Revelations Ends_

  * Matt Parkman rejoins group in Maine.



 

**_October 2015_ **

  * Janet and Harper join group in Maine.




End file.
